Automatic Test Equipment (ATE) refers to an automated, usually computer-driven, system for testing devices. A device tested by ATE is generally referred to as a device under test (DUT). ATE typically includes a computer system and a test instrument or a single device having corresponding functionality. ATE is capable of providing test signals to a DUT, receiving response signals from the DUT, and forwarding those response signals for processing to determine whether the DUT meets testing qualifications.